


Love Talk

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, awkward dad vibes from seabs, kirby and adam r awkward bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: “Boys, what are you doing in my kitchen?"
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy im back with my first fic containing smut! this is daunting as i have absolutely zero clue wtf im doing so feedback would be great <3 hope u enjoy!!

When Adam and Kirby got together they knew they weren’t going to be getting a lot of alone time with the neverending NHL games, travelling, and always being around teammates. So they had to make use of what they had and if that meant sneaking into Brent Seabrook’s house after a night of celebrating their win at home? Who could blame them?

Creeping towards the basement, they both got a little distracted by wandering hands. Kirby pushed Adam into the kitchen, hoisting him onto the counter so he could kiss down his neck, sucking along the curve where his shoulder met his neck. There were definitely going to be marks but right now Kirby could care less about anything but pleasuring Adam.

Being with Adam for a couple of months now, Kirby could confidently say he knew exactly which spots would make Adam moan the loudest. It faintly registered to him they were still in the kitchen, “Shush, baby, you don’t want Seabs hearing you being needy, do you?”

Adam bit his lip which just served to make Kirby even more turned on and he groaned quietly pulling Adam’s hips closer to him, grinding down hard before smashing their mouths together again to muffle Adam’s whines.

At that moment, the lights suddenly switched on. “Boys, what are you doing in my kitchen? At least try and make an effort to go back to your room Kirby,” Seabs was obviously trying his best not to laugh, whilst Kirby and Adam both flushed red as tomatoes.

“I don’t mind whatever you’re doing with each other, just make sure to use protection and stay safe,” was what Brent finished up with, Kirby let out an embarrassed groan before pulling Adam off the table back to the safety of his room.

* * *

Once they get down to the basement Adam starts pulling Kirby’s shirt off, intent on sucking hickeys all across his collarbones to his shoulders. It was a little bit of a mood killer to have Seabs catch them in the kitchen but Adam was definitely helping him get back on track.

Using his height to his advantage, Kirby twists them around so Adam is boxed in against the wall, unable to escape. Quickly he pulls everything off Adam, whilst continuing to kiss down Adam’s neck and nipping at his ears.

He lifts Adam up and carries him to the bed where he sits down and commands “Grind down on my lap sweetheart, you want it don’t you? Don’t even need me to get off,” gripping his hips tightly. Finger shaped bruises were definitely going to appear on Adam the next day, probably earning him some chirps in the locker room.

Adam starts up a slow rhythm, tucking his face into the crook of Kirby’s neck trying to hide his whines. The fabric of Kirby’s sweats were creating a delicious friction whilst not being overstimulating. Kirby tucked a finger under Adam’s chin whispering “Why are you hiding babe? You sound and look absolutely gorgeous, lemme see you.” 

Adam’s back arched as he threw his head back whilst grinding down deeply, Kirby’s thigh just thick and muscular enough to stimulate Adam’s dick. Kirby focuses on the length of Adam’s neck, already peppered with purpling marks from their time in the kitchen. He moves his hand from Adam’s hip up to his neck thumbing at the bruises, pushing into them, making Adam groan a series of what sounded like Swedish profanities.

Kirby could see Adam’s cock was hard and leaking all over his sweats. The angry purpling head and veiny underside pushing against his thigh with every movement, it looked like something straight out of his wet dreams.

Flipping them over so Adam was lying on the bed, Kirby shucked his pants and dug the lube out from his bedside table along with a box of condoms. He asks Adam “How do you want this babe? On your back?” 

Adam flips over and basically presents his ass to Kirby, Kirby is 99% sure Adam is doing this on purpose, that he knows how this is affecting him. 

“Fucking hell babe.”

Hastily warming up the lube he squirted on his fingers, Kirby can’t wait to finger Adam, it’s been a while since they’ve been able to do this with back to back games, all away, and nosy roommates taking note of their every move.

Slowly pushing a finger into the tight furl of Adam’s ass, he lets him get used to the intrusion for a bit before moving his finger. Once he’s satisfied with the glide and the openness, he adds another finger, this time quickly crooking them to find that spot inside Adam.

He knows he’s hit it when Adam throws his head back and keens, loudly, begging for more. Adding a third finger, Kirby watches as Adam clenches tight around his fingers, sucking them in and groans while he imagines the tight grip around his dick.

Rolling the condom on Kirby is eager to start fucking Adam, he’s so turned on he’s probably going to come embarrassingly fast. Pushing into Adam is one of the best feelings ever. Feeling his asshole clench around his dick and hearing the hitch in Adam’s breath.

He waits a moment to let Adam get used to the size of his dick and when Adam gives him the okay he starts a slow thrust, building a rhythm he knows will frustrate Adam until he’s begging. When Adam whines particularly loud he stops thrusting and instead adopts a slow grind, knowing exactly which spot makes Adam weak.

Gripping Adam’s hips even tighter and pulling him closer, Kirby starts thrusting relentlessly, nailing Adam’s prostate over and over again. At this point Adam can’t even form coherent sentences, just moaning Kirby’s name.

He pulls out and Adam whines “Please, please, please Kirby,” desperate to have something filling him again. Kirby flips Adam over so they’re face to face and says “Wanna see your face when you come, sweetheart,” as he thrusts back in harshly, leaning down towards Adam for a kiss.

After only a few thrusts Kirby can feel he’s close. He places a hand on Adam’s dick and starts jerking him off, twisting his wrist and thumbing at the slit. Adam doesn’t last much longer after that, cumming all over his own chest and Kirby’s hand, mouth open in a silent moan.

Kirby quickly wipes his hand off on the sheets and goes to pull out when Adam protests, “No, want you to come inside of me, please?” Kirby swears loudly, in disbelief of how someone this perfect is his boyfriend.

Pushing back into the tight, wet, heat of Adam feels like heaven and Kirby thrusts once, twice, thrice before he’s coming so hard he feels like he’s about to pass out. He collapses on top of Adam as a hand comes up to stroke through his hair.

After a few moments he works up the energy to tie off the condom and throw it in the trash can by his bed before rolling to the other side of the bed and pulling Adam closer. It’s the best he’s slept since being called up in October.

* * *

In the morning, they’re woken up by the blaring of Kirby’s alarm, reminding them both of morning practice. Kirby groans whilst trying to find his phone to shut it up. Adam shoots up instead going “Fuck, I don’t have clothes aside from yesterday’s and Seabs is definitely going to chirp us.” 

Kirby gets up and tosses his own clothes at Adam even though they will definitely be much too long. Quickly getting ready with hopes they can sneak past Seabs and just call an Uber to the Fifth Third Arena, those hopes are quickly shattered. 

Hearing Seabs go “Boys,” just makes it even worse. Kirby and Adam slowly turn around to face Seabs grimacing when they see his disappointed dad expression. “Why are you even attempting to leave? I already saw you in the kitchen yesterday, just stay for breakfast.”

The two of them breathe out a sigh of relief, the first person that knows about them isn’t mad or homophobic. Hopefully that sets the tone for the rest of the Hawks.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
